Pay de chocolate con fresas
by FenrirNordicWolf
Summary: <html><head></head>Hay veces que las diferencias en vez de separar logran unir, y hay otras veces en las que esas uniones logran convertirse en algo cada vez más fuerte. Breve historia dedicada a la reciente confirmada pareja, se aceptan sugerencias e ideas para ir avanzando en caso de que sea bien aceptada la historia (: (Título random para la historia, lo sé xD)</html>


Capítulo 1: Recordando el pasado.

(Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solamente la idea de la historia)

Después de recuperar a Hambo, nos dirigíamos de vuelta al Palacio. Recuerdo el vuelo de vuelta como algo mágico, atravesábamos las nubes con la misma facilidad que alguien atraviesa una cortina de seda. Recordaría ese momento como algo perfecto de no ser que Marceline se quejó todo el tiempo del fuerte calor que sentía, producido por un Sol que lentamente avanzaba por detrás de las montañas. Podría decir que fue el vuelo más tranquilo y suave que me dio en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerla, años atrás solía llevarme en la espalda, con tal de poder dar giros apretados todo el tiempo para después dejarme caer y recogerme a escasos metros del suelo, naturalmente yo iba muerta de miedo y gritando a todo pulmón.

Pero esta vez no. Esta vez me sostuvo con delicadeza en sus brazos mientras a la vez yo sostenía a Hambo, supongo que se encontraba plenamente agradecida por haber recuperado a su adorado osito, aunque eso significó haber perdido algo mucho más importante, al menos para mi. No quise decirle nada, Marcy era algo dura a veces y probablemente me hubiese golpeado todo el camino de vuelta. Preferí quedarme callada y no mirarla a los ojos, no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, mucho menos ahora, teniendo como vista el mismísimo cielo.

Cuando por fin nos fuimos acercando al Reino sentí como ligeramente Marceline fue disminuyendo la velocidad, giré la cabeza con disimulo y vi como miraba con nostalgia al Palacio, yo también me sentía triste de que tuviéramos que despedirnos tan rápido, pero así eran las cosas, a ella no le hacía bien estar conmigo, y a mi no me hacía bien estar con ella.

Cuando por fin atravesamos la ventana de mi cuarto, ella se quedó en el alfeizar de la ventana, sentada y cruzando la pierna derecha, como solía hacerlo años atrás.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que te apresures, con suerte aún alcanzarás a grabar esa canción de la que tanto me hablaste hace unos días-

Marceline arqueó una ceja. -¿Vas a correrme ya?- Preguntó fingiendo indignación.

Me encogí de hombros -¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?, sabes que no necesito invitarte a pasar.-

Ladeó la cabeza, se rascó la oreja y apretó a Hambo con la otra mano. Abrió la boca, pero en vez de palabras un bufido salió de ella.

-No, me iré ya.-

-Bueno…-

Se giró, se preparó para tomar impulso y, se detuvo antes de volar.

-Princesa, ¿quieres acompañarme a tomar algo?-

-¡Por Dios, Marceline!, ¡Es lo que te acabo de decir!-

-No, no, no aquí, es decir, allá afuera, muy allá, es decir, lejos, por el pantano, es decir…- Comenzó a jugar con sus manos y un gesto de enfado apareció.

-Te recuerdo que no como lo mismo que tú, si no tienes problema con ello entonces sí, vamos a donde tu quieras- Dije con fingido desinterés, pero claro, honestamente me encontraba sorprendida, hace años que no salíamos juntas, y ahora de repente esta chica aparecía en mi ventana con un osito de peluche, su cabello alborotado, un tenue sonrojo y un evidente nerviosismo. Marcy, no lo intentes, no, no funcionará, no de nuevo… Pero lo hizo, ¿estaba invitándome a salir? Antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces mi respuesta, Marceline tomó mi mano izquierda y con un hábil movimiento me cargó como hace rato, atravesamos la ventana y vi como Finn y Jake estaban dispuestos a escalar la pared para llegar a mi habitación, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron que dos figuras salían volando por el cielo.

-¡Nos veremos después chicos!- Grité como pude, el fuerte agarre de Marcy me impedía moverme o hablar demasiado. Por suerte el Sol había desaparecido, fue cuando pude ver con mayor nitidez la nueva figura de Marceline, hace apenas unos años habíamos, bueno, habíamos decidido que lo mejor era estar cada quien por su lado, y hace rato por tanto alboroto y la pesada capa "contra Sol" que Marcy traía puesta, no había podido disfrutar los ahora bien torneados brazos y piernas que la muy pilla había desarrollado, incluso su rostro se había hecho más maduro, de un modo muy visualmente agradable, las cejas habían adquirido una curvatura única y provocativa, los labios carnosos dejaban aparecer de vez en cuando un par de colmillos blancos y filosos, recuerdo haber soltado una risita cuando vi que incluso sus pechos se habían moldeado. Error. Marceline notó mi evidente interés en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tanto ves? – Preguntó con molestia.

-Nada, nada Marcy… -Bajé la mirada hacia el paisaje nocturno, pero ella insistió en picarme la panza hasta que accedí a contestar.

-¡No es nada!, es sólo que te ves bonita, es eso- Contesté con la mayor sinceridad que mi capacidad humana me permitía.

-¡¿Bonita?!- Se paró en seco, me soltó inconscientemente para palparse el cuerpo incrédula y yo caí en picada soltando un patético grito de niñita. -¡Bonnibel!-Se lanzó en picada para atraparme como años atrás solía hacerlo, a escasos metros del suelo y conmigo toda sonrojada y agitada, mirándola a los ojos con la mejor mirada asesina que mi rostro me permitía.

-¡Lo siento tanto!, No presté atención a lo que hacía, no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de… palabras- Trató de excusarse mientras me bajaba con suavidad en el muelle de su casa, después bajó con despreocupación, abrió el candado y me invitó a pasar. El lugar estaba como lo recordaba: Ordenado, pero sucio, botellas de alcohol rodando por el piso, partituras clavadas en algún hueco de la pared, su bajo eléctrico recostado en el asiento grande de la sala… Mi mirada de modo automático se clavó en las escaleras, esas escaleras llevaban hacia la habitación de arriba, donde se encontraba la única cama del lugar, cama que compartimos hace años atrás.

Marceline me miró nuevamente con nostalgia, si tuviera esas habilidades vampíricas que ella tiene, podía casi jurar que en su mente me decía "Sí, yo también lo recuerdo", se giró con rapidez cuando notó que la estaba viendo, caminó con torpeza hacia la cocina y me ofreció una cerveza, hace tanto tiempo que no bebía una.

-Sí, bueno, el lugar es agradable, lo recuerdo así- Dije al momento que me sentaba en un sillón y abría mi cerveza. Marcy salió de la cocina con una botella y se sentó en el aire frente a mi.

-¡No levites!- Le dije entre risas –Sabes la envidia que me da, yo no puedo hacer eso…-

El mueble en el que me encontraba sentada comenzó a temblar, súbitamente se elevó, y después se mantuvo levitando en el aire como una mecedora, moviéndose suavemente de un lado a otro. Lo había olvidado, Marceline tenía muchas "habilidades ocultas", algo así como un Pokemon. Una de esas habilidades era el poder controlar mentalmente la capacidad gravitacional de las cosas, volteé a verla, con una sonrisa que a cualquiera le daría miedo, asentía al sillón, y éste se movía conforme a su voluntad.

-¡No recordaba eso! – Me recosté entre risas sobre el sillón, y éste continuaba meciéndose conforme los deseos de Marcy, pero de un momento a otro las cosas comenzaron a flotar, rápidamente me incorporé y la miré, sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba adquiriendo la forma de un murciélago enorme que batía sus alas y hacía que todo a su alrededor girara flotando, Marceline era un ser diferente a mi, a Finn, y a los demás, era un vampiro, y además hija del gran Hunson Abadeer, lo cual la convertía en princesa y legítima futura reina de la Nocheosfera. Un cargo tan importante era digno de alguien como ella, pero además requería una enorme cantidad de maldad, Marceline en el fondo lo era, existía en su interior una rabia y un poder enorme que muchas veces no podía ser controlado. Es por eso que Marcy muchas veces prefería estar sola.

-¡Oye, tranquilízate, esta bien!- Salté para colgarme de su espalda, lo cual no fue nada sencillo, puesto que sus enormes alas me golpeaban en cada movimiento que quería hacer, pero finalmente logré hacer que se quedara quieta.

Comenzó a hacerse "pequeña", hasta alcanzar su estatura normal, pero obviamente pudo aguantar mi peso -¿Qué demonios haces?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba violentamente contra el sillón que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-¿Pero qué?, ¿No recuerdas nada?, ¡Te pusiste como loca a mandar a volar media casa y rematas lanzándome contra la sala! Sólo quería ayudarte, creo que lo mejor sería largarme de aquí- Me arreglé el pelo y me disponía a ponerme en pie, pero Marceline me detuvo.

-No, tienes razón, fue mi culpa…- Dijo masajeándose la sien. –No tuve control suficiente para evitar que todo eso pasara- Dio un puñetazo a la pared. –Se supone que sería divertido-

-Hey, hey, hey…- Me puse de pie y la tomé por los hombros. –Lo fue, fue algo en verdad repentino, extrañaba estar en este lugar-

-Nunca debiste abandonarlo…-

-Marcy, no hablemos de eso-

Negó con la cabeza. Se metió de nuevo a la cocina y estuvo ahí un buen rato preparando no sé que tantas cosas para la cena, mientras yo esperaba pacientemente sentada en la sala. Marceline y yo habíamos vivido juntas en su casa durante un corto tiempo, un mes, quizás dos. Ese fue probablemente el tiempo más feliz que recuerdo hasta ahora. En ese entonces Marcy tocaba en una banda, todas las noches solíamos preparar sándwiches de crema de avellana, mermelada y chocolate para estar lo suficientemente llenas de energía, ella bebía el color de la mermelada del suyo y yo mordía el mío para provocarla.

Podría haber pasado toda mi vida haciendo lo mismo, pero Marceline es probablemente el ser más misterioso y confuso que he conocido, dejó la banda y enfocó toda su atención en mi, lo cual era grandioso, me encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella, a tal grado que la relación que teníamos fue tomando cambios tan drásticos, rápidos y confusos, como ella misma.


End file.
